Sintiendo
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Sentimientos o, por lo menos, un intento de entrar en la cabeza, en el cuerpo y en lo vivido de Lily Evans. Seis personas, seis instantes, vivos, palpitantes, que vuelven siempre. - Gui, regalo para JustDanny.


**Gui**: Bueno, hoy es el cumple de una amiga de hace milenios, de mis inicios de FanFiction, y tengo un regalo. Que quizás, más que un regalo para ella es un regalo para mi (por lo que explico abajo, cuando se acaba el fic) pero no veo por qué no podría ser un regalo doble. **¡Felicidades, Danny!** Un abrazote, de una expatriada a otra (creo que el punto 6 lo explica todo, y es el que más me ha costado, pero por una cuestión de forma). Y como eres tú, he vuelto a los Merodeadores. Algún día cambiaré de Fandom, para variar.

Ah sí, y el punto 1 es en lo que ha derivado tu influencia slashística. Nunca debí haber leído esos Remus/Lupin... Qué perdición.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling no posee esto. Puede que yo no posea a sus personajes pero no veo por qué esto que he escrito yo en la soledad de mi habitación tendría que ser suyo.

* * *

><p><strong> Sintiendo<strong>

* * *

><p><span>1. Mary<span>

Se le acerca, le habla al oído. Sonríe, y está tan cerca que ve como se estira la piel de sus labios, cómo el color bermellón se separa un poco. Hay pintalabios más buenos, pero son más caros. Se miran a los ojos, unos segundos, mientras se les mezcla el aliento. No hay mucha luz, no hay silencio, se están sopesando, se acercan un poco, como dos serpientes que se miden, aunque sean leones. Hay mucho Wiskey de Fuego en esas venas, sí, eso pensaría cualquiera.

No es la primera vez que Lily piensa que las mujeres son mucho más sensuales que los hombres. Que ve unas curvas con hambre, con ganas de morder un poco su oreja mientras coloca su mano en el sitio exacto, debajo de la cintura, justo antes de la cadera, ahí donde hay carne para agarrar. ¡Compara el pelo ondulado y castaño de Mary con el de cualquier chico! Dan ganas de meterse en los rizos, de respirar ahí dentro...

Y Mary de espaldas, mientras se aleja tambaleante hacia la mesa de las sustancias sospechosas, con esos tacones que forman unas piernas muy atractivas, con los gemelos en tensión, ondulantes, y el conjunto entero rodeado por ropa caída, bien colocada... Cuando se resbala el jersey negro por su hombro izquierdo, arrastrando también el tirante del sujetador, Lily se da cuenta de lo fácil que es imaginársela desnuda, con un cuarto prácticamente de la espalda al aire...

* * *

><p><span>2. Tuney<span>

No puede soportar a esa marimandona que la desprecia, con sus aires de superioridad absoluta, como si fuese mejor, como si fuese más lista, como si Lily fuese despreciable porque va a Hogwarts, y se ha tirado toda la tarde siendo insoportable, quitándole sus muñecas y actuando como una estúpida, como la estúpida que es y a la que deberían decirle algo, hacerle algo, algo como lo que quiere hacer Lily ahora mismo, que es agarrarle esa estúpida cabezota llena de maquillaje, de pelo lacio y feo y de sonrisas de superioridad, agarrarla y estamparla contra el muro de atrás, con todo el mal genio, con toda la mala leche, con toda la violencia de la que es capaz y con la que la aplastaría, con la que se siente invencible: sus manos, sus propias manos, tienen una fuerza sobrehumana, tienen uñas, tiene garras y brazos de hierro y la piel de su hermana es tan blanda que ya ve manar la sangre y explotar los ojos, ya ve como llora, ya oye como le crujen los huesos y.

Tiene tanto miedo de su mente que se va llorando.

* * *

><p><span>3. Remus<span>

Bajan charlando por las escaleras. Sobre que es el último día en Hogwarts y mira qué vacío está el castillo.

-Tengo que pasar por el aula de Defensa -dice Remus, cuando llegan al rellano que toca.

Y empezando por un "bueno" más bien alegre, inician la despedida. Siempre son difíciles de poner en pie, todos nos hemos despedido muchas veces de mucha gente y como es un cambio suele costar un poco más. Son los momentos en los que te sientes más torpe. Así que Lily hace una broma mientras se abrazan. Y Remus, que no la ha soltado aún, se ríe.

Su garganta está contra la de Lily, y nota en la laringe la vibración de la de Remus, como una sacudida que le hace cosquillas, que quizás pone un poco. Un último apretón y se separan, alzando la mano, hasta que se giran y ya no se ven. La garganta de Lily aún siente el repiqueteo.

* * *

><p><span>4. Sev<span>

Un día, de repente, se acordó de Sev. Entre tantos exámenes no había tenido tiempo de verle...

Pero sí había tenido tiempo de ver a Mary, pero es su mejor amiga. Y a su algo, Jeff. Pero es que no estaba intentando salir con Sev...

También había tenido tiempo de leer más de un libro que no tenía nada que ver con los exámenes.

Pero Sev también podía haberse acercado. No podía reprocharle nada que ella no pudiese reprocharle.

Bueno, la verdad era que contaba con que de todas formas se verían al volver a Hogwarts... También vería a Jeff, y a Mary, claro, pero...

¡No es que lo apreciase menos! Pero seguro que Sev se sentía desechado...

-¿Estuviste en casa en Navidades?

Entonces podía haberse callado, podía haberle mentido y haberle dicho que no. Pero dijo que sí. Y Sev le dijo que la próxima vez le avisase. Había un deje de amargura en su voz.

* * *

><p><span>5. James<span>

Se sientan, a la vez.

Lily: Tanto buscar un bonito paisaje y ahora nos sentamos delante de un muro.

Ya se posan en la piedra.

James, acercándose: ¿No te gusta mi elección?

¡Demasiado cerca! De golpe, se alejan, como una explosión.

Lily: (¿Qué ha sido eso? Estaba demasiado cerca. Realmente esa ha sido la sensación... ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Pero algo habrá que hacer, ¿no? Algo tendré que decir. ¿De qué hablábamos? ¿Del paisaje?) Bueno... Es... es como... arte bruto...

Se están volviendo a girar. El uno hacia el otro. Como en un baile. Simétricos.

James: No intentes arreglarlo.

Sus ojos. Se les corta la respiración. No han oído eso último (ha sonado seco, distraído). El instante dura mil años. Una idea, por el cerebro de Lily (y el de James): beso. Se pelean por tener entre los labios el labio inferior del otro. Más jugoso. Se pelean tanto que sólo se mantiene esa idea.

Se separan alargando el contacto. Lily lo nota (así que era James quien tenía su labio inferior), algo rasposo, agradable. Puntos de barba (de bigote) y lo quiere otra vez.

* * *

><p><span>6. Lily<span>

Hay días en los que me siento sola.

Ante los ojos la luz mortecina

ilumina objetos muertos, sin vida.

Hay días en los que me siento sola.

No hay instantes, que son del leve tacto,

piel contra piel. Tan sensible... Tus manos...

En esos días mi memoria vuela.

Trae mil recuerdos intactos, concretos,

¡de sangre! Rebosando sentimientos.

En esos días mi memoria vuela.

Los vuelvo a ver, sentir, oler, oír

a probar. Pero se gastan, sin ti...

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que te guste. Creo que tiene mucho de mi. He sentido que por fin escribía algo que salía de mí por completo y no de teorías literarias abstractas o de exigencias de retos. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para estas cosas.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
